Hydraulic and/or fueldraulic pump systems may be utilized to satisfy variable pressure flow demands in a variety of flow applications, including fuel, lubrication, and hydraulic actuation systems. Such applications often utilize a large pump system capable of providing sufficient fluid flow for large, rapidly changing flow demands of irregular occurrence. Due to the rapidly changing flow demands, the large pump system may also require a quick transient response to a sudden increase in pressure and flow demand. When a large flow demand is not present, fluid may be bypassed to a pump supply, reservoir, and/or the like. Operating a pump system at high bypass levels (e.g., when a large flow demand is not present) is inefficient and generates unnecessary excess heat. The thermal problem may be further exacerbated when a high pressure is set for the pump system.